Choice
by Very Cold Feather
Summary: Jacob Black gave up everything he knew when he laid eyes on Renesmee Cullen. But what happens when Renesmee grows up, and realizes that she doesn't have a choice as to who to love? What happens when she wants that choice?
1. Chapter 1

"Renesmee!"

Renesmee Cullen continued to ignore the calls from Jacob Black. She flipped the pages to her newest Jane Austen novel and sighed in annoyance as she heard Jacob thunder up the stairs.

Jacob Black glared at Renesmee, growling when she continued to ignore him, "Ness, we have to _go_."

"I don't _feel_ like going."

"What?" Jacob groaned, "Oh come on, Renesmee. This is Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper's graduation. We _have_ to go."

Renesmee stood up quickly, frowning at him, "We have gone to how many of their graduations? Too many. I don't want to go!"

"I'll drag you there, if I have to. I don't need Bella chastising _me_ later for letting you skip out!"

She laughed at him, "You're going to _make_ me, are you? Why don't you go ahead and _try_."

"I don't _need_ this, Renesmee!" Jacob snapped, "It seems like we fight more than anything now a days. I can't figure out what to do to make you happy!"

"And what if you can't, Jacob?"

He stared at her, annoyed, "What are you talking about? I've been changing your diapers since before you were born. Of course I know what to do to make you happy."

"That's just it, Jacob. I never had the chance to figure my life out. I never had another option, besides you. I never had a crush, a wild and passionate affair… and now…I don't know. You at least, had my Mom to crush on. Sometimes I wonder if I'm just a rebound thing. You couldn't get Bella to yourself, like you wanted. But you get the best next thing."

Jacob stared at her, his 17 year old face frozen in shock. "Renesmee, it was never like that. I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you."

Renesmee looked up at him, her eyes a turmoil, "So tell me Jacob. Have you ever thought when you've been with me: that's not how your Mom used to do it."

"You're ridiculous, Nessie." Jacob spat, "If you can't see how much I love you, then maybe you're right: you're not ready for this."

"I never said that!"

"It sure as hell sounded like it."

Renesmee watched as he bolted from the room and slammed his way out of their home. Feeling emotionally week for the first time in a long time, she let out a slow breath and sank back into her chair.

* * *

Edward glanced at his watch and growled, annoyance creeping into his voice, "we're going to be late. We're going to have to suffer Rosalie's wrath. I might just kill Jacob."

Bella Cullen sighed as she watched her husband pace back and forth, "Edward if it bothers you so much, why don't we go get them?"

"Because I don't want to walk in on them doing… Well you know." He grinned at Bella as her eyes went wide and she looked down, embarrassed by what he had implied, "At any case, maybe we should get them."

"You go," she laughed, "I really rather see my daughter do that with my best friend."

"I thought _I_ was your best friend," Edward smiled at her, bringing her close and kissing the tip of her nose.

"You are. You are my best-est best friend," she breathed, "He's only has one best." Bella looked down at his open hand and rolled her eyes, "You're going to make me go with you?"

"Only because I love you and every second that I'm away from you makes my heart ache." Edward's heart swelled as Bella grabbed his hand and smiled up at him. He was a married man now. A married man with a grown daughter and her husband. Who would have thought that he would ever be this happy? Not himself, that was for sure. He had at one point in his life accepted the fact that he was probably going to be alone for all of eternity.

"Edward, do you see that?"

His eyes snapped up, scanning the area for any danger. He found nothing but noticed the shape on the ground, "A human?"

Bella gasped as they approached it, "Edward, we need to call Carlisle!"

"Jacob." Edward fell to his knees, and began to pump life into his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee sped to the hospital, a stream of curses escaping her mouth. Dread filled her as she realized that her mother didn't see much over the phone, just to get to the hospital as soon as it was possible.

She jumped out of the vehicle, not caring if she was in a No Parking zone. She could deal with that later.

"Cullen! Cullen!" Renesmee gasped, as she rushed to the information desk, "Damn it, his name is Black!"

The nurse smiled at her, "hello dear, welcome to St. Peter's hospital. Who are-"

She leaned over the desk, her eyes flashing with anger, "Jacob Black. Where?"

"Who was the doc-"

"CULLEN!"

The nurse pursed her lips and scowled at her, "I will have to ask you to settle down, miss."

Renesmee took a deep breath and smiled angrily, "I'm _so _sorry. But you see, I'm looking for my boyfriend. He was brought in-"

"Nessie?"

Renesmee spun around, sighing in relief, "Jasper!"

"Come on, I'll take you to Jacob."

She nodded and glared over to her shoulder at the stunned nurse, "Thank you _so_ much for your help. You very _resourceful_ and I can see why they keep you around." Renesmee turned her attention back to Jasper and glared at him, "stop calming me down. I won't bite her."

"Not funny," he mumbled.

"Jake. What happened to him?"

"Stroke."

She stopped in her tracks, momentarily stunned, "That's for old people," she whispered.

"Nessie, don't you realize how old Jacob is?" Jasper sighed, "we don't understand what caused it though."

"Oh no…" Renesmee's eyes went wide, her mouth forming a perfect O. "Jasper, this is my fault."

"What do you mean?" She held out her hand and looked at him expectantly. He sighed, "You know, one of these days you're going to have to talk to explain things."

"Watch. Please." Sadness filled her as she watched Jasper's eyes close and knew how disappointed he was in her.

*** **** *** *****

"Nessie, maybe you should go home and change."

"Maybe _you_ should go home and change," she snapped at her father.

"Renesmee, your father only wants to help!"

"I don't need his help."

"Being a stroppy old cow, isn't she?" Emmett murmured to Rosalie.

The room went quiet. Renesmee's eyes left Jacob's face to stare at Emmett. He blinked at her. "Do you think," she began softly, "that this is easy for me."

"No but-"

"Do you think that I'm being a complete cow because I want to."

"Of course not but-"

"Do you think that knowing what I did and causing this to him doesn't want to make me kill myself."

"Renesmee-"

"Emmett Cullen, if I were you, I would keep quiet from now on."

Emmett backed down. Renesmee resumed her position besides Jacob. How many times had he done all he possibly could for her? When she was a child, he would play with her. When she was a teenager, he never implied anything and let her come to him. Before they were married, they were best friends and then lovers. He took her in and battled for her when she couldn't do it for herself. He tried to be understanding. He listened to her, let her rant and held her when she was sad.

She couldn't see her life without Jacob Black anymore.

And yet, the horrible side of her let her mind wander. Without Jacob, she could see what other relationships were like. She wouldn't have to wonder if he was only with her because it was convenient. The disturbing feeling that he belong to her _mother_ before he belong to her would be gone.

Without meaning to, she began picturing them together. Bella and Jacob. They could have been happy. He had been head over heels in love with her. They could have had children. Bella would have been able to live a normal life. Jacob could have had all the kids he wanted. Even though he claimed he didn't want them, she often caught him staring at them in the malls.

Life would be so much easier yet complicated without Jacob Black.

* * *

"You have to stop thinking like that."

Renesmee looked up angrily, "Get out of my head, Edward."

Edward looked down at his daughter as she looked down at Jacob. "I don't have control over what I hear, Nessie. The only one who escapes it is your Mom."

She shrugged, "I assume you didn't come up here just to bother me."

"They don't feel that way about each other anymore."

"I…" Renesmee scowled at him, "what are you talking about, Dad?"

"Jacob and Bella. He used to love her mother that way, but not anymore."

"Only because I came along."

"That's not true, Nessie."

"Really? So you think that if you and Bella went on your honeymoon and didn't make me, Jacob would have stopped feeling that way about Bella? He would have sulked around and still loved her. You wouldn't know it, but she would. The only reason she doesn't now is because she knows that he has me and that he can't make a move on her because of it. And you know the part that's more unfair? I never had a choice. Bella chose you and Jacob chose me, only because of his imprinting. And I just got shoved into all of this, that by the time I knew what boyfriend meant all I could see was Jacob. I _never _had the chance to choose. I didn't have some crazy passionate affair. No forbidden love, no one fighting over me."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Renesmee, you are ungrateful, do you know that?"

"What!?"

"You're a half vampire. Sure, you didn't get all your romantic outbursts that you wanted, but you have to realize that this is Jacob we're talking about. He isn't the best out there in mannerism and etiquette but he loves you. He would dive in front of a bullet if it meant saving you. Why would you want someone fighting over you, Nessie? You would be hurting two people. It would be selfish."

"But then I'd know if they want me. _Really_ wants me because they love me and not because they've imprinted on me," she whispered, looking miserable.

"I… waannt… onn… you."

Renesmee gasped and looked down at Jacob, who tried to open his eyes, "Jake?"

"ou… oou… ouu…"

"Jacob, stop, please," Edward mumbled, a look of pity on his face. Jacob looked up at him, obviously asking him something, "Yes, I will translate for you. Renesmee, he wants you to know that he really does want you. He hasn't given imprinting a lot of thought but he still wants to be with you, Nessie. He loves you."

Renesmee frowned and Jacob looked up at Edward. "Renesmee. He doesn't want you to be miserable. He thinks that maybe," he stole a glance at Jacob who was now looking down at the sheets, "Maybe you should travel for a bit."

"Travel? I can't go anywhere right now. You can't travel like this."

"oou ooou oooou!"

Edward stood quickly and glared at his daughter, "just you, Renesmee. He wants you to go travel, see the world. Without him."

"Without…" she turned to look at him, "without you, Jake?"

He nodded slowly. "happ……y… ou."

"I _am_ happy!" She growled then blinked when she heard her tone. She looked at Jacob sheepishly then started to giggle. Jacob's eyes sparkled and she sighed, "Jake, if I go, I'll be right back."

"He says not to promise him anything."

Renesmee sighed, "Dad. I'll handle it from here. Jacob, I think I'll go to Denali for a bit. I swear, I'll be back. I love you, Jacob. I do. It's just something I need to do." Jacob nodded slowly and she smiled. "Pup, please. Understand?"

"He does."

"Thanks," she kissed Jacob's forehead and shut the door. A loud sob echoed in the room, and Renesmee hated herself for causing him pain. And not caring enough to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

"Renesmee _CULLEN!_" Bella shrieked, "How could you leave Jacob, and _now_ when he needs you the most!?"

Renesmee shut her eyes angrily, "he understands, Mom. He wants me to be happy."

"You're hurting him, Nessie. You're cutting deep into an old wound," Bella hissed.

"You would know everything about that wound, wouldn't you Mom," Renesmee growled, jumping up angrily, "That wound wouldn't be here today if you hadn't toyed around with his head so much."

Bella winced, "Stop that, Nessie."

"No. I will not. You know why? Because I tread around eggshells around him. I'll never forget the time that Jacob said, 'Wow. You're just like your mother' after I tripped and fell. Is it because he was reminiscing on you, Mom? Because of how he was thinking how much he loved you, but hey, whatever because he has Bella's daughter. Close enough, right? Everyone wins."

"Maybe you're right," Bella hissed, "Maybe you should go."

"I know I'm right. I was going to go whether or not you approved." Renesmee shut her suitcase and ran down the stairs, her eyes narrowing as she took in her family, frozen in the living room. "You heard it all. Bye."

"Nessie! Where are you going?" Alice cried, running after her.

Renesmee scowled, gently pulling her arm away from Alice's grasp, "I don't know yet. I'll call. As soon as I know where I'm going, I'll call."

"Be careful, Nessie," Carlisle mumbled, taking her into an awkward hug.

She pulled away and sighed, "I'll be fine. Where's Esmee and Edward?"

"Still at the hospital. Will you go by to see Jacob?" asked Jasper, not looking up to look into her eyes.

"No. I've… I think I've said my goodbye."

"The Mustang is full on gas, Nessie," Rosalie whispered, "I just did it's tune up, so you should run into no problems on it."

Renesmee sighed, and nodded. She swept their distraught faces one last time and fled.

*** *** *** ***

Renesmee pulled up to the cabin in Denali, looking up at the sky as she got out of the car. The snowflakes landed on her face but rather than melt, they clung onto her eyelashes and cheeks. She sighed heavily and took her bag out of the trunk.

"Renesmee!"

She looked up at the sound of her name, her smile splitting into a grin at the sight of Garrett and Kate at the door. They waved her in, laughing as she made a show of dragging her suitcase with Herculean effort.

"How you been, kiddo?" Garrett grinned at her. He pulled the coat off her shoulders and led her and Kate to the kitchen.

Renesmee held out her hands for them, and frowned when they backed away, grinning.

"Nu uh!" Kate giggled, "You're a grown babe now. Speak up."

"But this is so much easier!" she whined good naturedly. When they stared at her, trying to hide their grins, she sighed, "I've been okay. School is done for the summer. I'm thinking of taking some University courses during the next school year. And I'm not sure if you've heard, but Jacob is in the hospital."

"Your father called." They turned at the sound of Tanya's voice. "He told us everything. It's good to have you here."

Renesmee nodded slowly, "Edward said that he once came here when he was troubled. And that if I wanted some thinking space, here was the place to do it."

Something flashed through Tanya's eyes at the mention of Edward's visit. "If your father said that you'd be fine here, we are honored."

Renesmee raised an eyebrow when Tanya smiled tightly and left the room. She turned to Kate who was frowning, "Is there something I should know about?"

"Tanya used to have the hots for your Dad. That trip that you mentioned about, well he came here to clear his head over Bella and she thought that he came here to reciprocate his love for her. He turned her down in a polite, gentle manner."

Renesmee stared at them then let out a shriek, "What is it about them!?"

"What are you talking about, Nessie?" Garrett asked, confused by her sudden outbreak.

"Bella and Edward. I mean, Bella and Jacob. And Edward and Tanya. Wonderful! How did they even end up together!?"

"Because they love each other!" Tanya snarled, suddenly in the room again, "Even before Bella was _born_ your father paid no heed to me. Or anyone else for that matter. But when a mere _mortal_ comes in, and smells delicious to him… well, that's the one he has to fall for. And I don't even have a hope with him now, because of you!"

Renesmee studied her coolly, "No, not because of me. Because of Bella. She would kick your ass."

Tanya tensed, "what?"

"You heard me. My mother is no push over. You don't get it, because you've never experienced what Edward and Bella have," she took a deep breath to calm herself, "I'm going to the guest room if you don't mind."

Kate nodded, looking at her sister with anger, "I think it's best that you do, Nessie."

* * *

Renesmee slumped against her door and let out a breath. She was shaking, terrified of how she felt. Never had she felt so confused and scared. But scared of what, she wondered.

She dialed home, crossing the room to lay on the bed that served as a prop. Someone on the other line answered the phone, "Cullen Residence."

"Emmett?" she giggled, "you sound so formal."

"Nessie!" Emmett laughed, "how are you? Did you get there ok?"

"I crashed the Mustang."

"What!? Rose is going to kill-"

Renesmee grinned, "Just kidding. How's everything there?"

"How's Jacob, you mean?"

"I asked for everything and everyone," Renesmee mumbled angrily, "Not just Jacob."

"He's fine, Nessie. We all are. Missing you like crazy though. Especially Jake, he's asked about ten times if you've called yet."

Renesmee chewed on her lip, "maybe I'll give him a call…"

"Do it! Your dad's with him so you can call him on his cell!" Emmett said eagerly, "go on, do it!"

After promising for the tenth time that she'd call Jacob, she hung up with Emmett. But she couldn't do it. She stared at the phone, wondering what'd she say. And her father… talking to him would be awkward.

"St. Peter's hospital. How can I help you?"

Renesmee's word got caught in her throat. How could this woman help her, indeed?

"Jacob Black's room, please."

"One second, please!"

She rolled her eyes at the chirpy voice and bit her lip as she was connected.

"'Ello?"

"Jacob!" She whispered, the lump in her throat thickened, "Oh Jake!"

"…Nessie?"

Renesmee closed her eyes, and imagined him, weak and alone. Her voice breaking, she said the only thing that came to mind, "I love you."

Silence greeted her. She sighed but didn't blame him. Suddenly, she could barely stand this stranger, this quiet Jacob who did not recognize her, "So, I'm in Denali. Apperantly, Tanya still has the hots for Edward. It got pretty heated. And she tried blaming me for –"

"Renesmee," Jacob murmured, "why are you calling me."

She blinked, surprised at the easy flow of his words, of his lack of stuttering, "You can talk again? So soon?"

"Werewolf thing," he snapped softly, "why are you calling."

She looked at the window, looking at nothing in particular, "I miss you. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing."

"You can always come home," Jacob reminded her and sighed heavily when she didn't respond, "You don't want to."

"Jake-"

"Nessie, I'm going to sound super selfish, but please don't do this to me. I need to focus on getting better. That is, if you still want me to get better."

"Jacob!" she exploded, shooting off the bed, "how can you even suggest that? Of course I want you to get better."

"Really? Because, as you know, if I don't morph for awhile, I'd start aging again. I'd die eventually. You wouldn't have to worry about me anymore."

Her mouth turned upside down as she snarled, "you're ridiculous Jacob."

"I didn't hear you deny it."

"I shouldn't have to deny anything! You know how I feel about you."

"No," said Jacob sadly, "I don't. If I did, you'd be here by my side."

He could have slapped her, for all she knew. She felt breathless, as if she'd just been punched in the stomach. "I thought you wanted this for me."

"What I wanted," Jacob whispered, "isn't this. I wanted you to come to your senses."

* * *

Renesmee threw the phone down. She let go of it, as if burned by it.

She began to sob, and sunk onto the floor, biting hard on her lip.

Half of her hated Jacob for not supporting her.

The other half understood him completely.

But how was it fair to her, to just nod along to this imprinting bull crap?


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob let out a sigh, wincing slightly.

It seemed impossibly silly to him that he was head over heals in love with the woman who was destroying him.

Was that love or was that imprinting?

"That's love, Jacob," Edward said, coming into the bedroom, "You're checked out. Let's go."

Jacob nodded then asked, "How do you know, Edward? How are you so certain?"

"Easy," said Edward, getting into the elevator, "because when I left Bella, I loved her beyond reason. I wanted to hate her, to despise her for leaving such an ache in my heart. And instead, I loved her more and more the longer I was away. In the end, I was more or less a statue in my room, doing nothing but missing her. And correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm no wolf. There fore, it wasn't imprinting."

"I miss her," Jacob whispered, "I didn't think it was possible to miss her this much."

Edward nodded slowly, then put a hand on his shoulder, "you need to focus on getting better, Jake. Let Nessie come around for now."

"How do you know she will?"

Edward could not give him a reply.

Jacob felt that something was wrong as soon as they pulled up the house. "Edw-"

"Renesmee." Was all he said and bolted to the house.

He groaned and followed him, only to have his heart come to a complete stop as he took in the room. They all froze when they got a hold of his smell, but he had seen the panic in their body. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Jake, sit down," Esme whispered, guiding him to the chair.

"Bella," Jacob implored, looking at her, "Please. Nessie. What-"

The phone rang, and both Jacob, Edward and Carlisle launched towards it.

"My daughter-"

"My girlfriend"

"Enough!" snapped Carlisle, taking the phone out of their grasp, "Hello? Kate, slow down, what happened? Yes, we know she's gone-"

Jacob's legs turned to jelly, and he landed on the chair.

"-when did she… uh huh… I see. And the car? Her clothes? Her phone? I see. Thank you, Kate. We'll reach you shortly."

"How did they not hear her sneak out?!" Rosalie exploded, "she was in a house full of _vampires_. With super extra sensitive hearing, for goodness sake!"

Edward ignored her and turned to Alice, "Anything?"

"Just blurs," Alice mumbled, scrunching her nose, "It's all too fuzzy for me to make out."

"Can you hear her?" Bella asked hopefully.

Edward shook his head, "too far away."

Jacob exploded out of his chair, headed for the door. Edward grabbed his arm, and pulled him back.

"Let me go!" Jacob snarled, "we have to find her."

"No, we don't," Carlisle sighed, closing his eyes, "she planned this."

"You don't know that-"

Bella took Jacob's chair, "yes, we do."

"She could have been kidnapped!"

"By who?" Emmett asked gently, "If it was humans, Nessie can take care of them. If it was one of us, Nessie's future wouldn't be all blurry."

"She knew that if she stay in Denali, we could check up on her," Jasper added, quietly, "we could drop by for a 'visit' or something. She didn't want that."

Jacob dropped to his knees, "so now what?"

"I'm sorry, Jacob," Esmee breathed, hugging him.

* * *

She was on her way to Italy.

She had no idea why, seeing as she had no ties there and only bad memories. But it seemed that this all began there. The Volturi resided there. They all but wanted to get rid of her and her family from the world, unless she decided to work for them.

And yet, Renesmee felt like she needed to go there.

By now, she was sure her family knew of her absence. She had cash on her, so she knew they wouldn't be able to track her. And as for blocking Alice's vision… well that was easy. As long as Jake was around, she couldn't see her anyways. And whenever she was away from Jacob, Renesmee was still unsure about her life at this point, therefore she would see nothing.

She felt horrible, leaving Denali the way she had. But her run in with Tanya had left a sour taste in her mouth and she knew she couldn't stay in a place where she was resented.

Sighing slowly, she let her thoughts wander to Jacob. Alone, on this plane, she felt so torn. Liberated, away from him that she could do what she wanted. And yet, she felt like she was incomplete without him.

Angry at herself, she wished she knew what she wanted. She obviously loved Jacob. Obviously.

So why was she so unsure of his love for her?


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing, Jake?" Bella raised a brow and he stuffed clothes in a suitcase.

"I'm going to go find her," he snapped, "don't you try to stop me, Bella. I can't believe you're not packing your bags with me. She's your daughter!"

Bella frowned at him, "leave her alone, Jacob. What did you do to her that she doesn't want to be with you anymore?"

Jacob winced. Bella gasped and hurried over to him, "Oh Jake. I'm sorry."

"Your probably right," he sighed. He went over to the wall and put his forehead against it, "Bella… if you can't be with the one you love, what's the point in living?"

"Jake!" she hissed, "don't you dare. She loves you, she's just confused."

"She sure takes after you, huh Bells?" he snarled then blinked when he saw the look of hurt flash on her face, "Ah shit. I'm sorry, Bella."

Bella shook her head, "your right, Jake. I'm so sorry I hurt you that way before. I do love you. Just…"

"Not as much as the bloodsucker. Got it," he smiled, "and besides. I was never in love with you, remember? Just the stuff in your ovaries that would become Nessie."

Bella rolled her eyes, "wonderful. Thanks Jake."

A sharp ringing sounded from the mangle of sheets on his bed. Jacob walked over to pick it up then frowned, "I can't pick it up."

"Huh?"

"It's her." He gulped then turned to Bella, "Can you please… go?"

Bella nodded, "tell her that I love her, more than my own life."

"Hallo?" he murmured, visualizing the woman who had stolen his meaning of life.

"I'm in Italy."

Jacob's breath stopped, "WHAT?! Nessie, who-"

"I came on my own accord."

"WHAT!"

"I dunno why."

"Oh I dunno," he snarled sarcastically, "maybe because… hmm… you're insane!?"

"I think I am," she sighed, "Jake, I dunno what to do now."

Jacob laughed, "I can't help you with that, Renesmee."

"Come be with me."

"What."

"Please, Jake," she whispered, "I don't want to go home, but I don't want to be without you. Life sucks without you."

"You confuse me. You're like some teenage girl who doesn't know if she wants the werewolf or someone else."

"I guess I really am my mother's daughter," she giggled.

Jacob looked at his suitcase and smiled, "I said that to her. She seemed offended."

"As she should be," Renesmee said firmly, "we are, after all, our own person."


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob frowned as someone knocked on his bedroom door. He walked over to it and groaned when Edward walked in.

"We need to talk a walk," he said quickly.

Raising an eyebrow, Jacob nodded.

"Pass me those bags." Edward grinned at Jacob when his jaw dropped, "I'm a vampire and I can hear your thoughts. You can't surprise me in this house."

"Sometimes, I really wish I was Bella," Jacob muttered bitterly, "Who have you told?"

"Told what?"

"About me going –"

Edward turned swiftly and slapped his hand on Jacob's mouth. Jacob's frame shuddered momentarily then took a deep breath. "Let's go for a walk," Edward repeated softly. He opened Jake's window and flung the suitcases on the bush below the window.

"Did anyone just see a cat fly through the window?" Emmet said from downstairs.

Jacob grinned.

"First off," Edward said once they were in the car, "Tell Renesmee that Italy is dangerous. The Volturi wants her more than they want me. I'd do anything for her, as you know. But I don't think if I offered my place in turn for hers, that they'd accept."

"Why should they take her?" Jacob frowned, "After all, she's half vampire. She's supposed to know your laws. And they can't very well abduct her because then your lot would rebel against that."

"Things change," muttered Edward, "and I don't know how Nessie plays in with them. But they really want her. And Nessie… I don't know what she'd do…"

"Okay, I'll tell her."

"The others. Do you want to tell them where you're going?" Edward asked.

Jacob shrugged, "I don't really care. I think it'd ease Esme, so sure. If Nessie has a problem with you telling them where I am, then we can go to another country. Which will also eliminate the Volturi problem."

"Let's hope it bothers her," Edward sighed, swinging the car into the airport lane.

*** **** *** ****

The plaza was sunny and bustling with life. Renesmee seated herself in a busy yet small restaurant and waited.

"Buon pomeriggio. Come sta?"

She raised her face at the waiter and smiled. At the stunned expression on his face, she felt the urge to chuckle. "Sta bien," she responded, hoping that her voice would not give the man a heart attack.

"Da bere?" he chocked, blinking rapidly.

"No, grazie." Before he could attempt to stutter out a question again, she listed what she wanted to eat. She hadn't been able to research the wild life here in Italy, and therefore didn't feel safe hunting here. Human food, though less appetizing, filled her just the same as animal blood. She hadn't eaten in the past day and she felt pangs of hunger.

"Renesmee!?"

She looked around immediately and narrowed her eyes, "Alec. What are you doing there?!"

"I can't come out to the sun," Alec hissed from behind a pillar. "Can you come here?"

"No," she spat, inching towards the sun, "I'm about to eat."

"What are you doing here?"

"It's not Volterra!" Renesmee snapped angrily, "and I haven't broken any laws. Now if you please-" she broke off when the waiter returned and set the food in front of her, "grazie. Il conto, per favore."

"I'm not here to hurt you," she heard a soft sigh from behind the pillar.

"Then why are you spying on me?"

"I'm not. I'm doing my daily round through the country. You know, making sure we're all behaving. I couldn't recognize who you were so I came to investigate."

"Great. You know who you are. Now move along," she spared him one last glare then began to eat.

Alec glared at her and put the hood over his head. Renesmee was awed how less intimidating he looked with pants and a hoodie than that horrible robe the Volturi wore. Surprising her, he quickly made his way to the table with an umbrella and where the sun didn't shine on. He raised an eyebrow at her and she groaned.

"You need to start acting your age," he murmured and laughed when she hissed at him, "I'm sorry. It's just; you act like a child sometimes."

"Compared to you, I _am_ a child."

"Of course. Where's your family?"

Renesmee tensed and chewed slowly, "I came by myself. I needed to get away for awhile and I hear that this country is beautiful."

"Aro would have been more than delighted if you stayed in Volterra."

She looked at him coldly, "I have no doubt of that. However, I'm not too fond of staying in a place that half the people there want to kill me. And the other half wants me to join the Guard."

"No one wants to kill you."

"I can name a few," she raised an eyebrow at the look of disbelief on his face, "Marcus, your sister, Felix, and a couple others to name a few."

"They're not your supporters, but they don't want to kill you," Alec said angrily.

Renesmee shrugged, "how about you, Alec? Where do you stand on the whole Cullen Coven Spectacle?"

"How did you know we call you guys that behind your back," he joked lightly, "Renesmee, I do not want you to die or join our coven, unless of course, you want to."

She blinked at him, "I didn't expect that."

"Is it because you expect me to be a monster? To be like them?"

"Yes." Renesmee didn't miss a beat, "I have to go."

Alec nodded, "Alright. Don't be afraid to come by for a visit."

"Alec!" she called as he stood up, "can I ask a favor?"

"It really depends on the favor."

She hesitated, "if at all possible, can you keep it a secret from Aro that I'm in Italy? I don't want to visit Volterra and I'm sure that if he wants to see me bad enough, he'll find a way to get me there."

He tilted his head slightly then shrugged slowly, "I suppose. Though, if Aro reads my mind…" as the sadness washed over her face, he sighed, "I think I can do it, Renesmee."

"Thank you," she breathed and without wasting a second, made her way to her car.

* * *

"You let her go to _Italy_?!"

Edward sent Rosalie a murderous glared, "I didn't _let _her go anywhere, Rose. She was there when she called Jacob."

"And you let Jacob waltz there as well?"

"He's free to go and come as he pleases," Edward snapped, "He's not kept here on a leash."

"Being the mutt that he is, he should be!" snarled Rosalie indignantly.

"Watch it, Rose!" Edward hissed, "Jacob has given up a lot to take care of _**my**_ daughter. I trust her with him more than I trust him with you."

Leaving her speechless, Edward rounded and corner and groaned when he ran into the wide-eyed Alice. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I hate that I can't see as well as I used to," she complained as she followed him upstairs, "ever since Jacob moved in, I can't see."

He very well felt like crying, "Well Alice, you could always transform him into a vampire."

"Except I can't because our poison is toxic to them," she pouted and managed to make Edward laugh.

"You know, with all the time you've spent complaining about this in the past few years, it would have been easier if you found a cure to us not being toxic to them."

"I'm not the one with two university degrees in Medicine," Alice laughed, "maybe you could do it for me."

"I would, but I'm busy," Edward winked, as he got into his car, "tell Bella I'm at our home when she comes back from hunting."

As he sped away, he looked at the clock and let out a sigh of relief.

Jacob was almost in Italy.


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob could not wait to get to Italy. He'd called Edward and asked him if it was safe for him to fly, to which Edward had assured him that he should be fine.

And now, he was almost there.

Not wanting to waste any time when he got to Italy, he settled himself into the seat, yawned and immediately fell asleep.

Renesmee almost giggled when she saw Jacob. He looked like he'd just woken up, with his hair rumpled and his shirt wrinkled. She sat in the waiting area, still as a statue and watched as he wrinkled his nose when the stewardess asked him a question in Italian.

"No caps," he grunted, struggling to remember his poor Italian.

She walked towards him and smiled at the stewardess, "Grazie."

"Show off with your multiple languages," he sighed as he went to retrieve his bags. She followed still smiling.

"You're a hundred years old, Jake. You could have learnt, you know. How to speak another language at least," she led him to the rental car and smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Why can't vampires get something normal? I mean, all you bloodsuckers drive super fast cars."

"Are you saying you'd like me to slow down?" Renesmee smiled wildly, "that you hate that I drive fast."

"I'm saying nothing," he grinned, "so now what?"

She shrugged and got into the car, "I don't know."

"A lot of that going around," Jacob commented and raised an eyebrow when she pursed her lips. "Alright, we won't talk about that then."

Renesmee began to put the car into full speed and sighed, "I hate that you know me so well."

Jacob dragged a hand over his face and looked out the window. Bella had also thought the same thing about him. When Edward left her and she all but fell apart, he knew how to pick up the pieces and make it work. Here he was, years after that and her daughter thought the same thing. To him, it didn't feel weird at all. He loved Renesmee, he knew that much.

How much did imprinting have to do with it? He didn't know but he _did_ know that he would jump in front of a bullet for her, he would die for her and he would do anything to make her happy.

But if it meant leaving her to make her happy? Would he be able to do that.

"Jake? Are you okay?" Renesmee whispered, running a hand over his cheek, "you're… crying?"

"It's nothing," he grunted, shifting away from her, "it was a single tear. Doesn't count as crying."

Renesmee kept her eyes on the road, when what she really wanted to do was hold him and beg for forgiveness. She knew that the pain that he was going through was because of her. She was being selfish, and he still loved her.

She thought of her mother and father. They _did_ have choice and love in their story. How much am I like them? She wondered.

There were times when she could see Edward in her clear as the day. And Bella shone in her as well. But most of the time, she felt like she was letting them down. She knew that if she was to fall in love with anyone, they would prefer for that someone to be Jacob.

And what annoyed her most was that deep down, she didn't _want_ anyone but Jacob. She tried flirting with this boy at a store, and all she got was stuttering and a lot of eye blinking. With Jacob, she felt sane and normal. She didn't have to worry about him treating her like she was some Goddess –though he did say that she was one.

Jacob was, no matter how much it annoyed her, her stone, her love and her meaning.

She wanted choice. She had chosen to stay away from him, and found out that she couldn't. It literally killed her and hurt her now to be away from him. Her dreams turned to nightmares and she felt alone and small when they were apart.

"Did you know that ducks also imprint?" she said suddenly.

His lips twitched a bit, "Really now."

"Yeah. It's between the ducklings and their parents. Like… they just see each other and bam. Love."

Jacob frowned and sighed, "Nessie, you remember when you were just a baby? And the Volturi came?"

She shuddered slightly, "Of course."

"They weren't the only ones who wanted to kill you," he turned to look at her as she slowly parked the car in the emergency lane and began to frown, "when Bella married Edward, I turned emo and pissed off at the world. Then she went on her honeymoon-"

"I don't need the sex ed lecture, Jacob," she snapped, hugging herself.

_This is going to hurt her,_ Jacob thought angrily, _but maybe it can explain how I happened to love her._

"She came back and I went to see her… and there she was, on the couch… her belly deformed and…" he took a deep breath, "Well, the pack thought you were too dangerous to keep around. So they decided to kill you." Jacob kept going even when they heard her gasp, "I… that meant killing Bella too. I couldn't let them do it. I broke away from the pack. And protected your family… and then you were born and nearly killed Bella in the process… I was determined to kill you myself."

Renesmee was shedding silent tears now, the passion in his voice too much for her.

"Then I saw you, Renesmee. And you were looking at me with such beautiful eyes and I couldn't hurt you. I knew that I would rather die than see you hurt," finally, he looked up at her now, and stared into the eyes he fell for, "Nessie, they say that imprinting is like love at first sight. Just much stronger and more commitment. And maybe that's true. But Nessie… I would give up everything, if it would make you happy. Even if that thing that would make you happy is me being out of the picture."

She grabbed his hands and kissed them softly, "did you know, that in a book, dragons and humans imprint as well? And when one or the other dies or is killed, the other either commits suicide or goes mad from the loss of the one they loved," Jacob was staring at her, his face blank, "Jake, I really don't want to test that out. And I'm really sorry I've been acting like a brat. It's just… it's hard thinking that if I hadn't come along, and Edward was never in the picture, you would have probably ended up with her…"

Jacob watched as she got out of the car and walked to the bridge just ahead of them. He followed her slowly and smiled slightly when she held out a hand for him.

"If I asked you to jump-"

He looked over the railing, the crashing waves against the rocks, "I'd do it without a question."

"That's silly."

"It is. But I trust you."

* * *

Bella frowned slightly as she watched Alice's eyes went out of focus.

After a minute, Alice shook her head and sighed when she finally noticed Bella glaring at her, "what?"

"What did you see?" Bella asked.

"I don't know," Alice rubbed her temples slowly, "I'm seeing blurs and I see chopped up events. I can't _see_ but I _feel _like something is happening."

"The Volturi?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"I don't know. If it's them, I can't understand why I can't see the images clearly."

Bella smiled at Alice, "maybe it's something good. And besides Alice, we don't expect you to watch out for everything."

Alice pouted and closed her eyes, "Well, it'd be nice if I could."


End file.
